


Jewellery Box

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Jewellery, poor baby, why do i keep hurting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: ‘Please, I love them.’ Flick looks at the whining Nil from the corner of her eye.





	

‘Please, I love them.’ Flick looks at the whining Nil from the corner of her eye. He is looking through her jewellery box, taking out random bits and pieces and sets them aside. Flick, almost done with her hair by now, snorts.

‘It’s not all about you’ she throws back, rolling her eyes at his exaggerated hurt. 

‘You can have one. ONE!’ she repeats, seeing the spark in his eyes. He, very helpfully, hands her whatever she may need, and then get’s lost.

It takes her half and hour to realise that Nil followed her words to a letter. He did take just one thing. One whole jewellery box. 

Flick swears and freezes his clothes in retaliation.

There are three pairs of earrings missing, but when the next day she finds a handmade set on her desk, she sees no reason to mention it. 

(When Flick runs away, he goes into the room just once, remembering a bracelet that will suit his new work perfectly. The silence hits him right in the stomach, and he all but runs away. The jewellery box stands on the desk, untouched.)


End file.
